Destiny Waits
by supergirl4u
Summary: A human girl raised in Narnia is captured by Telmarine soldiers. Will she be able to find the happiness and family she's always dreamed of while being thrown into the biggest battle of her time? CaspianOC
1. Chapter 1: The Narnian

-1

Note: I do not own any of the characters from the Chronicles of Narnia. This story is based off of the movie. I saw it and had this idea and decided to write it down. Please review!

Chapter One

The Narnian

"Prince, you must come quickly!"

The professor burst into the prince's room, his glasses nearly falling off his face, his hands motioning wildly.

Caspian laughed, looking up from his studies. The professor often got worked up about things. "What is it this time?"

"The soldiers…they think they have found a Narnian."

Caspian immediately dropped his book and stood up.

"They are taking her to the dungeon."

The professor led him to the dank stairwell that led down to the dungeon, but he stayed behind as Caspian continued down, slowly, holding a lighted torch for fleeting moments of sight. When he reached the bottom, he could see his uncle in the corner watching a throng of soldiers trying to pin someone down. They were having considerable trouble.

Caspian pushed his way through the crowd to come face to face with a girl, no older than him, with golden hair and dazzling green eyes. For all things seen, she appeared to be human.

She looked up at him briefly before throwing off another soldier who was attempting to shackle her to the wall. He backed up against the wall next to his uncle.

"Are you sure she's a Narnian?" Caspian asked.

"My men found her in the woods carrying a bow and arrow. She killed two of them before they were able to capture her," Miraz answered, a smirk playing on his face. "Quite spirited, isn't she?"

"She doesn't look like…" Caspian trailed off when he saw his uncle look over at him curiously. The professor had been forbidden from telling the young prince much about the kingdom of old, but he slipped in lessons, putting his own life at will. Caspian couldn't let his uncle know he knew much about the extinct creatures of Narnia. "She doesn't look like how I would have imagined a Narnian would look, from the stories I've heard from you and father."

The soldiers have finally gotten the girl subdued enough to shackle her wrists. She practically growled at them all as they backed away, pulling against her chains.

"See, young nephew, she is not civilized. She is either Narnian or she is mad," Miraz said.

"I thought you said all the Narnians were extinct, though?" Caspian asked. "That our people killed them all when they conquered this land over 1300 years ago."

"Perhaps they missed a few. There have always been rumors of some strange creatures that hide in the woods."

Caspian turned towards his uncle, glaring him down. "But this is not a strange creature. She is a girl, a woman. Look at her."

"How am I to know what she is?" Miraz asked, the same smirk playing on his face. "All I know is…she killed two of my soldiers. And that makes her a Narnian to me."

Miraz left haughtily, his soldiers following him. The girl was somewhat subdued now, her shoulders slumped as she realized she was defeated.

"What is your name?" Caspian asked softly.

No answer.

"Please, I'm not here to hurt you."

She looked up, her green eyes heavy with anger, but she still refused to answer him.

Caspian sighed heavily. "I know you must not like my people, especially after what's happened, but I'm probably your only ally here, so just keep that in mind while you sit in silence." He started to walk away.

"Kaylin. My name is Kaylin." Her voice was sweet and melodious even if it did hold a bit of contempt.

Caspian turned back around, a small smile on his lips. "I am Caspian."

She would not look up at him again, instead choosing to stare at the floor. He started to open his mouth to say something but decided against it and towards the stairs. As he pulled open the heavy wooden door which separated the dungeon from the stairwell, he could hear her weeping softly.


	2. Chapter 2: Imprisonment

Thanks for the reviews! An update...just for you!

Chapter Two:

Imprisonment

Kaylin sat alone in her cell, the darkness not allowing her to tell what time of day it was. Some soldiers came some time later to bring her a small bowl of cold soup. They pointed their swords toward her, glaring menacingly, but they unchained her. She lapped it down after they left, nearly starving. When she had been found by the soldiers, she had not eaten in over a day. She knew it had been foolish to go so close to the clearing, but her curiosity had overtaken reason at a chance to see creatures so similar to herself.

Exhaustion was getting the best of her despite her circumstances, and she was starting to lull to sleep when she heard the door open again. Warily, Kaylin stood, her back pressed against the wall. She didn't trust any of the people here, but she was slightly relieved to see Caspian's face illuminated by the torch.

"I bring gifts," he said with a small smile, holding up a large loaf of bread and a glass of water. "I know the food you must get down here is horrible."

He set it just inside the cell and backed up, sitting cross-legged across from her. Kaylin slowly slid down to the floor and crawled over to the bread.

"Thank you," she said softly, picking it up and inhaling its aroma before breaking off a large piece and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Are you really a Narnian?" Caspian asked after she had taken a few more bites.

Kaylin looked up and smiled, her eyes dancing with the light of the torch. "What do you think I am?"

"I don't think you're a Narnian. From what I understand, the Narnians were a mixed people, but none of them were human besides the kings and queens of old." Caspian stared at her curiously. "But you're not one of my people, either. You're much too fair."

"Well, I guess you're right. I'm not originally from this land, but I am definitely not a Telmarine. I was found by a couple of aging centaurs when I was just a toddler wandering in the woods. I don't remember much before that, and the centaurs died just a few years later. I've been on my own since then."

"But you are human?"

Kaylin shrugged. "I guess I am."

"Well, great, I can tell my uncle that, and he might let you go free," Caspian said excitedly, standing up.

"Sit back down," Kaylin sighed. "I may not be a Narnian creature but I'm not one of your people, either. We both know your king will never let me go."

"But he is not the king," Caspian shook his head. "My father was king…before he died. I am the prince of this land, and heir to the throne. Miraz is merely a lord."

Kaylin looked up, confused. "Then why does he have the power to keep me here? Why can't you just set me free?"

The young prince looked down at the dust that had settled on the stone floor. "Somebody had to take control after my father's death. The council considered me too young, so my uncle did."

"But aren't you old enough now to take over?"

Caspian paused before continuing. "My uncle's wife is pregnant. I believe he is keeping me from the throne until after he knows if he has an heir or not."

Kaylin's eyes opened wide with understanding, the realization settling within her. What it meant for her, for the only world she had ever known, and for the prince.

"I should go. I just wanted to bring you more food," Caspian suddenly said, his words rushed.

"Thank you, prince. I am glad to have…a friend," Kaylin said, shadows once again falling in her cell as Caspian picked up his torch. She gazed at his dark skin, into the brown eyes that held such inner strength and turmoil.

"An ally, not a friend. I shall talk to my uncle tomorrow." He left with long strides, closing the door loudly behind him. Kaylin was left in silence.

Caspian did not go visit the girl for the next two days. He didn't know why he avoided her now. Perhaps it was the way she had looked at him, with such understanding that he had never known. Or maybe it was just the feeling that he had said too much to a stranger. She was mesmerizing and mysterious, but still a captive of his uncle, and as long as she was it could be considered treason to have any communication with her. And so he did not return to her cell.

True to his word, however, he did talk to his uncle once again about her release. He knew that Miraz would refuse, but Caspian kept his promises, and he had to at least try once more.

Finally, on the third night of his avoidance, he sneaked into the kitchen and once again took a loaf of bread from where they cooled on one of the long counters. So many of them were baked throughout the day that one was never missed. He often stole them for himself when he was younger.

The dungeon seemed even more chilly as he slowly pushed the door open. He could hear voices and saw several torches flicker at the end of the hallway.

"What's going on here?" Caspian asked. He looked into Kaylin's open cell to see his uncle standing there about two feet from the girl, who was once again shackled to the wall. Her lip was bloodied, and her face was turned toward the wall as if she had just sustained a heavy blow. Two guards stood at the open door.

Miraz turned around, his face contorted with anger. "Well, I heard that you had a small interrogation of our guest, so I decided to do the same."

"Mine was not an interrogation. I brought her food and we had a short conversation."

"A conversation that you did not make me privy to!" Miraz yelled out, banging his fist against the stone of the cell wall.

Caspian jumped at his outburst, looking away angrily.

His uncle stepped up close to him, bending down to the prince's ear. "I could have you thrown into a cell also if you're not careful." He stepped away and placed a hand on Caspian's shoulder. "Don't let it happen again."

The lord moved toward the stairs, motioning for his guards to follow.

"Uncle!" Caspian called after him. "She is still shackled to the wall."

"I know," Miraz replied, not even missing a step.

Caspian turned back to look at Kaylin, knowing that her misery was his fault. He looked down at his hands, unable to watch the tears welling up in her eyes, feeling helpless.

Angrily, he pulled at his sword and swung at the chains. Kaylin ducked as best as she could.

"Stop it!" she yelled over the sounds of metal clanging on metal.

Caspian furiously took a few more futile swings at the chains before finally giving up, throwing his sword to the ground.

"I'm sorry," he said, his words heavy, leaning against the wall.

"It's not your fault," Kaylin mumbled.

"What?"

"I said this isn't your fault."

"Of course it's my fault. You don't have to try to make me feel better," Caspian replied.

Kaylin suddenly smiled as she tried to hold back laughter. Caspian looked over at her, his face showing the utter confusion he felt.

"I told your uncle…I told him that he wasn't worthy to lick the dust off the bottom of my feet."

"You didn't," Caspian said, astonished, trying to hold back his own laughter.

Kaylin nodded, her smile broad now. "I did. I think it made him a little angry."

The prince laughed for a few minutes before finally stopping. He looked over at the young girl that had been a captive for over three days now. The green dress she had been wearing was now completely covered in dirt. Her golden hair was swept back from her face but looked as dark as her dress. However, her green eyes were still as mesmerizing as they had been when he had first met her. Her smile, something he had never seen before, was cheery and even seemed to brighten up the dank cell.

"He's never going to let you go now," Caspian sighed. "You know that, right?"

"Was he ever to begin with?" Kaylin asked, her smile now bittersweet.

Caspian looked away briefly before meeting her eyes once again. "I'm going to get you out of here. One way or another."

"You don't have to tell me things just to make me feel better," Kaylin said, repeating his words, hanging limply in her chains. "You know to try would mean imprisonment or death for yourself."

"No, I never break a promise. And that's a promise. You don't deserve to be here."

A small smile played across her lips. "Neither do you."

Caspian chuckled before reaching down and picking up his sword. "Thank you…for being my friend. I don't have many in this country."

"Oh, have you decided that we're friends now?" Kaylin asked, the sarcasm rich in her voice.

"Yes, I think I can call you my friend. I know that if you had told my uncle anything I said a couple of nights ago he would have thrown me in here with you without hesitation. Only true friends look out for each other like that. You could have avoided all of this if you had just told him what he wanted to know. I mean, if it's alright with you…that I call you a friend."

"Well, I suppose it's alright. And it wasn't all for you; I didn't like his tone, either."

Caspian laughed before gazing into the dark thoughtfully. A thought suddenly occurred to him. "You know, I think I know where they keep another key. I might be able to get you out of those chains at least."

Kaylin perked up at the possibility. "Really?" She would never admit it, but the chains dug into her skin furiously, and her wrists were surely bleeding and swollen by now. The pain shot up her arms.

"Yes, wait here," Caspian said about to run out the door.

He was halfway down the hall before he had even realized what he had said. He poked his head back into the cell. "You know what I mean," the prince said sheepishly before running off again.

She giggled slightly, hoping for the best, but secretly knowing hope was something that did not linger in this country.


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

Once again, thanks for the reviews! As long as you keep reviewing I'll keep updating!

Chapter 3

Escape

Caspian was running down the halls of the castle, closing in on the study where his uncle kept a multitude of keys, including a supposed master key, when he heard the screams of his aunt in labor.

He slowed as he came closer to that wing. He could hear people scurrying to and fro, and her screams got louder and more agonizing until finally, the sounds of a baby screaming. Without knowing why, Caspian got a sense of dread at that sound.

He rounded the corner and ran into the study, opening the desk drawers, searching furiously for the ring of keys he knew his uncle kept somewhere.

"Prince!" the breathless voice of his professor bursting into the room caused him to look up. "Prince, I have been looking all over for you. You have to leave now!"

"What? Why? Professor, I'm looking for some keys…"

"There is no time for that!" the professor interrupted, his eyes wide with fear. "Don't you understand? Your aunt has had a son. Your uncle now has an heir."

Caspian straightened up, his spine becoming rigid with the knowledge of what this meant for him.

"They are coming for you," the old man said softly, wrapping his hand around the prince's arm. "You have to get out of here."

Caspian shook his head vehemently. "Not until I find those keys!"

He opened the very bottom drawer, searching it wildly, and finally, his hand wrapped around the key ring. Caspian pulled it out, the keys jangling and the silver glittering in the moonlight that poured through the window.

"Come on!" The professor was at the door, his voice frantic.

Caspian ran towards him, and they snuck out into the hallway, down and to the left until they came to the secret passage built into the castle meant for hasty escapes for the king in case of trouble.

"I'm not leaving without Kaylin," the prince said as they both scurried down the stairs.

"Who is Kaylin?"

"The prisoner, the girl they found in the woods."

"No, you have to leave now," the professor shook his head.

Caspian whipped around. "I said I'm not leaving without her. I'll meet you outside in the stables. Have my horse ready."

The professor stared at his young pupil for a few short moments before finally giving in. "Alright, but hurry!"

Caspian ran as fast as he could through the empty hallways of the deeper portions of the castle before coming to the dungeon.

Kaylin was shocked to see him fly through the door.

"Well, I figured you would hurry, but wow," she said with a laugh.

"We're leaving," Caspian said, breathlessly trying to fit each key into the lock on the chains.

"What? Now?" she asked, confused, scared to see the look of panic on the prince's face.

"My aunt…she gave birth to a son tonight."

Finally, the lock clicked open. Caspian hurriedly released her other wrist before grabbing her hand. The two ran up the stairs together. At the top, Caspian put his hand to his lips, and peered out. Seeing no one, they ran again, not stopping until they were in the stables.

The professor was there with his horse, as promised. The prince swiftly mounted, pulling Kaylin up behind him.

"Here, dear Prince, take this," the professor said, holding up a strange horn. "Only use it in your greatest need."

"Thank you…for everything," Caspian said, looking down at his beloved teacher.

"You must ride for the wood. They won't follow you in there."

"Will I ever see you again?" Caspian asked. Kaylin turned and looked around. They could all hear the sounds of horses behind them.

"I dearly hope so. Now go!"

Caspian dug his heels into the horse, and it immediately leaped into a full gallop. Kaylin held on tightly as they galloped across the bridge. Fireworks startled the horse, and the prince slowed to a stop to turn and watch the colors explode in the sky.

"A boy! The Lord Miraz has been blessed with a boy!!" called a voice over a cheering crowd.

The soldiers were in sight now, pushing their horses hard in pursuit. Caspian turned back around and once again dug his heels in.

They were racing now across the open plain. The forest, her home, loomed in front of them, illuminated by the full moon. Kaylin's hair whipped behind her, her eyes dry from the high speeds, but she clung to her companion, hoping and praying that they would indeed make it.

The sound of hoof beats behind them got closer and closer. She looked over and was surprised to see a Telmarine soldier staring at her, not three feet away, galloping on his horse. He reached for his sword, but Caspian pressed his horse faster, and they pulled away.

The trees were closer now, and finally, they enveloped the pair. Caspian didn't stop, though. They continued to race further and further into the wood. Soon, however, Kaylin realized they were still being followed.

"They're still behind us!" she cried.

Caspian turned around slightly, checking to see.

"Caspian, look out!" Kaylin screamed.

The prince turned back just in time to see a low branch. It hit him in his chin, pushing him off the galloping horse and taking Kaylin with him. He fell on top of her with a thud, her breath completely knocked out of her. She laid there, stunned, for a few seconds before finally getting up and running after the prince, who was being dragged along by his horse, his foot still stuck in the stirrup.

Kaylin ran up beside the horse and grabbed hold of Caspian's foot, shaking it free. The two collapsed into a pile of leaves, breathless.

"Kaylin, listen to me, you have to run," Caspian said, looking over at her.

"What? That's crazy. I'm not leaving you."

"Yes, you are." He could be so stubborn when he had made up his mind. "They're not after you. You can escape."

"Come with me," she said, grabbing his arm.

"No," Caspian said, shaking her off. "They will follow us, and we no longer have a horse. They will catch us…and kill us both. You know that."

"Well, then, we shall fight them together," she said, shaking her head, feeling the panic rise as the hoof beats got ever closer.

"You don't have anything to fight with," the prince smiled, shaking his head, before becoming serious again. "Kaylin, trust me just this once. You have to run. Get help. Do whatever you have to do, but go!!"

Kaylin, after staring at the young prince for a few more moments, finally picked up her skirts. "I'll get help. I promise." Then she ran as fast and as hard as she ever had. She didn't look back, merely slowed when she heard the sound of the horn being blown.


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'm so happy you all are enjoying my story. Here's your update!

Chapter Four

The Meeting

It was dawn when she reached what she had called home for almost her whole life. It was more or less a cave, set into the rock. But in it she had experienced acceptance and maybe even love from the creatures that had taken her in.

However, now, it was empty. It had been empty besides her after the centaurs died. She had only been eight when she was left alone and to fend for herself. She didn't know how to bring help or where the help would come from.

The tears came against her will. She pounded her fists angrily against the wall, screaming with all her might, letting out all the fear and hatred that had built up in her over the past few days.

She finally stopped wailing long enough to remember that she had made a promise nonetheless. Caspian had kept his, and she must keep hers.

Kaylin had recognized that horn when the professor handed it to the prince. She doubted Caspian knew of its true significance, but she had heard too many stories to forget. The kings and queens of old would surely be on their way. And she had a feeling she knew where they would show up.

With a new plan, Kaylin hurriedly rushed around the tiny house. She bathed quickly and changed into a simple red dress she had made for herself. With her hair still damp, her nimble fingers made quick work of a long braid down her back. She grabbed some food, and of course, her other bow and arrows and sword, vowing that the Telmarines would never again take anything from her.

Kaylin took a deep breath before heading out the door once again. She had a feeling this would be a journey much bigger than even she could dream.

* * *

Their voices bounced off the trees. They sounded young, much too young. However, Kaylin followed them eagerly, anxious by the hope they brought. It had been several days since her and Caspian's escape from the castle, and she had started to lose hope that she could bring the help she promised. After missing the group at Cair Paravel, Kaylin feared she might never find them.

Their accents were strange, but when she finally caught sight of them, she realized that she looked much like them. She had never seen any other human besides the Telmarines, and their dark skin had always been a great distinction to her fair complexion. But these four, their skin was just as fair as hers. Their dark hair stood out in stark contrast against it.

There were two boys and two girls, just like the stories. But they were as young as they had sounded. The oldest couldn't be older than 15, and the youngest looked like she was around 8. A dwarf was with them, also. He looked gruff and had a long red beard what was graying with age.

She stood out in the open, unafraid. They seemed to be discussing something fervently. The youngest one was pointing while the other three children seemed unconvinced. The dwarf stood lazily against a tree, seemingly annoyed.

It was the oldest boy that saw her first. He quickly drew his sword and pointed it at her. "Who are you?" he demanded in a booming voice.

The others immediately turned and stared at her.

"Are you the kings and queens of old?" she asked, stepping towards them.

"I asked you a question!" the oldest boy said, his sword still pointed menacingly but shaking just a tiny bit.

"Peter, put that down," the eldest girl said, placing her hand on her brother's shoulder. Reluctantly, he lowered his sword, but still kept his hands wrapped tightly around it.

"High King Peter?" Kaylin asked slowly, hope rising against her better judgment.

The boy nodded. "High King Peter the Magnificent."

"I'm Lucy," piped the youngest girl with a bright smile. "This is Edmund, Susan, and Peter. Oh, and this is our new friend, Trumpkin," she said, motioning at each one as she said their name.

Kaylin smiled, shaking her head. "I can't believe it. I've heard so many stories about you, and here you are…so…so young."

"I may look young but I can take down the biggest man," Peter said, swinging his sword back up.

Kaylin held up her hand, laughing. "Relax, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to impugn your honor, your majesty."

"You still haven't told us your name," Edmund said cautiously.

"I am Kaylin. I have been looking for you all over these woods."

"Where are you from?" Susan asked.

"There is much to explain, but right now there is somebody who needs your help."

"It wouldn't be your boyfriend, would it?" the dwarf asked, stepping forward.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's the prince of the Telmarines, and he's now on the run for his life. Why? Did you see him?"

"Yeah, I ran into him a couple of nights ago after you ran off. He was outside my home. Some soldiers were after him. He blew that silly horn and next thing I remember I was tied up and being hauled back to the castle."

"What happened to him?" Kaylin asked, dropping to her knees to be eye level with the dwarf.

"I don't know," Trumpkin replied, looking away. "I heard about you, though. We all heard about you being taken captive. Never expected to see you alive again."

"Well, it was because of that man that I am alive. And now I have promised him help, and I intend to follow through." Kaylin stood up, brushing the leaves off her dress. "Won't you help me?"

"Your friend was the one who blew the horn?" Peter asked, finally putting his sword away.

She nodded.

"Well, that's why we're here, is it not?" Susan asked.

"Where is he?" Edmund asked. "I mean, how do we get to him?"

Kaylin gritted her teeth. "I don't know where he is now."

"Well, we can't go that way. We just tried. It's completely blocked off by the Telmarines," Peter said, motioning behind him.

"I told you I saw Aslan. He wants us to go a different way!" Lucy exclaimed.

Kaylin turned towards her. "You saw Aslan?"

"Yes, have you ever seen him?" the youngest girl asked.

"No, I've only heard stories. Which way does he want you to go?"

Susan shook her head. "No offense, but Lucy's the only one who saw Aslan," she said, creeping up close to Kaylin's ear. "She's been sputtering on about it for quite awhile now, but none of us really believe her."

"Hey, I heard that, and I'm telling you, I saw him right about…" Lucy suddenly screamed as the ground disappeared from underneath her. The other children immediately started after her before realizing she was standing on ground about 4 feet underneath them. "…here!"

They followed the new trail and managed to make it across the river. They walked mostly in silence, but she could see the others eyeing her, some with curiosity, others with suspicion. It was Lucy who finally spoke as darkness was falling and they were settling down to camp for the night.

"So where exactly are you from?" she asked, her voice high and spirited.

"I'm from the woods, not too far from here, actually," Kaylin answered with a small smile.

"But you're human, right? I mean, you don't look like a dwarf or a centaur or anything else," Lucy continued.

"Yes, I'm human."

"How did you get here?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. I was found here in Narnia when I was only four years old and raised by centaurs."

"Where were you from before that?" Lucy's questions, although legitimate, were beginning to annoy her.

"I don't remember," Kaylin said, gritting her teeth to try to hide her frustration. She didn't know why it made her angry to be asked so many questions. Perhaps it was because she had just been interrogated so many times while held captive, or maybe it was the simple fact that she couldn't remember and wished she could.

"Oh, well, it's just interesting, you know, to meet another human in Narnia. We were the only ones the first time we were here."

"Well, now the Telmarines are here. I guess that should make you feel better," Kaylin replied sarcastically.

The group quieted, each finally dropping their things and settling around the fire that Trumpkin had quickly built.

The stars were lit bright in the sky. Kaylin layed silently, staring up at them, unable to sleep. She hoped the prophecies weren't wrong. These were mere children, apparently sent as the help the Narnians so desperately needed. That Caspian so desperately needed.

She sighed as she thought of him. She could tell he had a good heart, even from their short meetings, and she clung to hope that he was still alive.


	5. Chapter 5: Reunions and Revelations

Once again, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad most of you are still enjoying the story. Here is another slightly longer chapter to hopefully make up for the fact that I might not be able to update for a couple of days. Please keep reviewing, though, and I promise to update as soon as possible.

Chapter Five

Reunions and Revelations

Something stirred beside her. She looked over to see Peter crawling up. She continued to look up at the stars as he came to lie next to her.

"You were captured by the Telmarines?" he finally spoke after watching the stars with her for a few moments.

"Yes, for three days."

"What are they like? Are they…you know, a formidable foe?"

Kaylin sighed heavily. "Most of what I know about the Telmarines have been pieced together from stories. I know that they take what they want…and they want just about everything."

"And your friend, he helped you escape."

"Caspian, that's his name. You should feel privileged to get to meet him."

Peter snorted. "Don't you mean he should feel privileged to get to meet us?"

Kaylin looked over at him. "I meant what I said."

The oldest boy looked away, obviously annoyed. "You know, I am the high king of this land."

"Yes, and you also abandoned it," she quipped.

Peter paused. "We didn't mean to do that."

"But you did." She was glaring at him now. He returned her gaze, looking rather embarrassed.

"It was not long after you left that the Telmarines invaded and Narnia as you knew it vanished. You are merely here to try to salvage what you destroyed."

"Hey, you said you needed our help," the boy tried to retort.

"I do. These people do. There are many legends that surround you and your siblings and your relationship with Aslan. You are here as an encouragement, to remind the Telmarines that they are not almighty over this land."

"We're here to fight and to restore Narnia."

"I believe you overestimate your powers in this changed world. It is now Caspian's duty to restore Narnia."

Peter, fully annoyed at this point, grew silent.

"You know, he was the one who called us," he finally muttered. "And you were the one who apparently set out looking for us. You should be grateful."

"I would be more grateful if I felt your pride was not an issue in this matter," Kaylin replied softly. "These are not YOUR people now. They are Narnians, and they need a king who is here to stay."

"You know, you are awfully cocky yourself."

Kaylin looked over at Peter, a smile spreading across her face. "Now you're getting personal."

"Well, I can't help it. I feel like I'm under attack here."

"Oh, trust me, you'll know when you're under attack." She rolled over on her side and faced the young king. "Listen, I am grateful for you and your brother and sisters being here. You truly are legends. But please remember that things are much different now than they were when you were here before. It truly is a different world. And what worked before is probably not going to work again. And don't become disillusioned by a grandeur that was lost in this country over 1300 years ago."

Peter nodded. "What part do you think you have to play in this?"

Kaylin sighed, rolling back over. "I honestly don't know. I feel as though I might have been pulled into something bigger than I can handle."

"Well, you're not the only one that feels like that."

She looked over at Peter and smiled. He smiled back, and she couldn't help but feel…comforted.

Morning came, and Kaylin was the first one awake. Peter was still by her side, sleeping soundly. She saw Lucy stir, but the others didn't move at all as she slowly climbed to her feet and stretched. Kaylin wondered if there would ever be another night when she could actually sleep in a bed.

Lucy was awake now. Her big brown eyes looked up at the older girl, a smile spreading across her face.

"Sleep well?" the young queen asked.

"Well, considering the last time I slept it was on a cold, stone floor, I guess you could say yes," Kaylin returned her smile.

"I had a dream…" Lucy said, suddenly thoughtful. "I saw Aslan."

"What? Again?"

"Come on, we need to go this way!" The young girl was up and running before Kaylin could even protest. The others barely stirred as she stared helplessly after the girl before finally taking off after her.

They walked together through the trees. Lucy walked up to one and placed her hand gently on it. "Wake up," she said sadly.

Kaylin smiled bittersweetly down at the girl, realizing how hard it must be for them…to have seen Narnia in its golden age and return to it in ruins.

"He was up here," Lucy said, pointing up ahead.

Kaylin became nervous as they went further and further from the rest of the group. The young girl looked around a large rock and was about to call out when somebody stepped in and wrapped a firm hand around her mouth. Kaylin turned, surprised to see Peter there, clutching to his sister. He looked over at her, relief passing over his face.

He slowly stepped up and away from them, motioning for them to stay silent. Kaylin peered over the rock to see a large minotaur walking through the forest, an axe thrown over its hefty shoulder.

Peter was creeping up behind him, his sword drawn, when another sword suddenly met his with a large clang.

Kaylin leapt up with excitement when she realized who the other person was. His dark hair and face flashed around as the two boys matched swords. At first, she was too happy to say anything, and when she finally found words, Caspian had lost his sword and was trying to dig Peter's out of the tree, while Peter was coming at him with his fist reared up.

"Stop!" Kaylin yelled out, and both boys turned to look at her.

"Kaylin?" Caspian asked, breathless from the fight, a smile spreading across his face.

Kaylin couldn't stop smiling, tears of happiness welling up in her eyes as she ran to the prince.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Peter asked, wiping the sweat from his brow. He eyed the newcomer strangely, studying his face before realization finally settling in.

"Prince Caspian?" he asked, his voice full of disbelief.

"Yes, and who are you?" the Telmarine prince asked as Kaylin stepped to the side .

"Peter!" called another voice. Susan ran up with Edmund close behind. Lucy was standing silently, watching the creatures who had come to the aid of the prince. Centaurs, fawns, minotaurs…all surrounded them, their swords drawn.

"You are the kings and queens of old," Caspian finally said, not believing his eyes.

"Yes, I am High King Peter," the oldest boy said proudly.

Caspian started laughing. Kaylin elbowed him, and he looked down at her sheepishly. "Sorry, it's just…you aren't what I expected."

"Well neither are you," Edmund retorted.

"Your majesties, I am honored to meet you," said a tiny voice very close to the ground.

Kaylin looked down in surprise. "Reepicheeps! I should have known you would be involved in this somehow."

"Oh, my dear, fair maiden, I thought I would never see you again," the mouse replied, bowing gracefully.

"He's so cute," Lucy whispered to Susan.

Reepicheeps turned around haughtily, his sword drawn. "Who said that?!"

"Oh, sorry," the youngest girl replied, looking embarrassed.

"Your majesty," the mouse said, putting his sword away. "With the greatest amount of respect, of course."

"We have been gathering weapons and soldiers for our army," Caspian said.

"That's good, because we're going to need every sword we can get," Peter said angrily.

"Well, then I suppose you'll be wanting yours back," Caspian replied with a smile, handing the high king his sword.

Peter grimaced before taking it back. The group headed off together through the woods. Caspian picked up his sword from where it had fallen during the fight, then hurried to catch up with Kaylin.

"I thought I would never see you again," he said softly.

"Ha. I thought I would never see you again," Kaylin replied with a smile. "I knew for sure you would be dead before I could get to you."

"You did well…bringing the kings and queens of old."

"I didn't bring them. In fact, I followed the youngest one. She's the one who found your party," Kaylin nodded toward Lucy.

"Really? Her?" Caspian asked in disbelief.

"She said she's seen Aslan."

"She…she has?"

Kaylin shrugged. "She was the one who found the trail that we took across the river, and it was because of her dream of Aslan that we came this way."

Caspian took a deep breath. "Do you think these four can really help? They're so young."

"I think that everyone has a part to play," Kaylin replied with a smile.

They were coming to a clearing. On the far side stood a large structure made of stone.

The four children turned to look at Caspian, who stepped forward and led them to the temple. At the entrance, though, he stayed slightly behind the four children out of respect. Kaylin walked beside him, watching the children as they walked down the ramp and into the dark building. All four of them had a certain air about them, as if they remembered very well how they once ruled this land. Kaylin still wasn't exactly sure what to think of their presence. They seemed like they wanted to help, but she hoped their eagerness wouldn't lead to the ruin of the Narnians.

Inside, there were more of all sorts of creatures, preparing for the battle that would surely come. Kaylin looked around, amazed at what she saw. Caspian had surely gathered an army. It was most likely not enough to hold back the whole of the Telmarines, but it was certainly more than she expected.

"Peter!" called Susan from a platform on the opposite side. "I think you should see this."

The other children immediately went to their sister, staring at the walls that Susan had been inspecting. Kaylin followed behind Caspian curiously.

"It's us," Lucy said softly, fingering the drawings on the wall.

Kaylin peered for herself, and it certainly was them. Drawings of the kings and queens of old. Now it seemed time had come full circle.

"What is this place?" Edmund asked.

"You don't know?" Caspian replied, confused. At the children's dumbfounded faces, he grabbed a torch and went back further into the temple.

They entered a larger room that was almost completely black, The prince touched his torch to oil that ran along the outer rims, and the place lit up as the fire spread around them. Kaylin watched the kings and queens as their faces recognized where they were standing. She almost had trouble believing it herself. In front of them all stood the infamous broken stone table. A large carving of a lion's head jutted from the stone wall above it.

Lucy ran her hands along the table, almost lovingly. She turned to look at her brothers and sister. "He must know what he's doing."

Peter sighed, looking around. "I think it's up to us now."


	6. Chapter 6: Decisions

Sorry for the longer wait, but I was without internet. Thanks so much for all the reviews!

Chapter Six

Decisions

Everyone had gathered at the request of the Pevensies' and the prince. Kaylin stood over to the side, watching the mixed group as they circled Peter and Caspian. It was time to decide how to fight the Telmarine army that would surely be coming for them soon.

"We should attack them before they get to us," Peter said angrily, defending his position.

"No, no one has ever taken that castle. We should defend what we have here," Caspian argued.

"There's a first for everything," the high king retorted.

"It would certainly have the element of surprise," Trumpkin added.

"But if we stay here, we could probably hold them off indefinitely," Susan interjected.

"Yeah, and if they're smart they'll let us stay holed up here until we starve!" Edmund exclaimed.

Caspian, exasperated, glanced over at Kaylin. He suddenly looked rather old for his age, the weariness setting within him. She tried to give him an encouraging smile but wanted nothing to do with this argument.

"You guys are acting like there are only two options," Lucy suddenly chimed in. She sat on the stone table, looking at everyone around her. "Die out there or die in here."

"Lu, you haven't been listening at all, have you?" Peter asked, frustration heavy in his voice.

"But I have. And I think we need to acknowledge another option. Or have you forgotten who really killed the White Witch?" Lucy replied.

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes. He looked over at Glenstorm, the majestic centaur. "If I can get the gates open, can you handle the guards?"

Glenstorm glanced uneasily at Prince Caspian, who stayed silent. "I will…or I will die trying," he finally said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Lucy said softly.

The group fell silent as they all looked at each other, but the decision had been made. Caspian walked off angrily.

Dusk was falling, and all the plans had been made. Kaylin was sitting alone outside on the stone. The sun was setting behind the trees, casting rays of purple and red across the sky. She wished it would stay a little longer.

"Are you angry with me?"

She turned to see Peter coming up beside her, dressed in his full armor. For a boy, he actually looked rather regal.

"Why would I be angry with you?" Kaylin asked.

"I know Caspian is angry with me. And I know you two are friends."

"Caspian and I are two separate beings. Just because he is angry doesn't mean I am."

Peter sat down beside her, and they sat in silence for a few moments, watching the sun as it set further and further down.

"Do you think I've made the right decision?"

Kaylin turned to him, laughing. "Is the High King of Narnia honestly asking my opinion?"

"Well, yes, actually," Peter replied with a smile.

She looked straight into the brown eyes that stared back at her. "I think you are a good person, Peter, and I think you desire to do good things."

"But do you think I made the right decision?"

"I don't think it is up to me to pass judgment on that. I think only you can know in your heart. But quite honestly, I think if you're asking a mere commoner if a decision was good or bad, then you have your answer."

Peter looked at her shortly before dropping his eyes. "I just…I want to do the right thing."

"Sometimes even the right things turn out wrong. But then again, sometimes the wrong things turn out right. And sometimes we have to do the wrong thing to get to the right thing."

The high king paused for a moment, a smile playing on his face. "You are very wise, you know. The things that you say…it's just miraculous what can come out of your mouth."

Kaylin laughed. "Well, since we're going for honesty here, I hate half the things that come out of my mouth. I talk too much. It's always been a fault."

"No, I like it," Peter grinned.

Kaylin couldn't help but blush. He was leaning towards her, not for a kiss, but in the unintentional sort of way when you just want to be near someone. She cleared her throat and looked down at her hands, suddenly embarrassed by the situation.

A noise came from beneath them. Caspian was looking up at them from the entrance to the temple. "It's time to go," he said rather gruffly. Kaylin immediately got up and gathered her things, trying to busy herself, but she couldn't help but see the hurt in Caspian's eyes.

The stars were glorious that night. She watched them through the wings of the griffin carrying her. They were closing in on the castle now; the castle she had so eagerly left less than a week earlier. Its dark walls were outlined ominously against the sky.

Kaylin looked over and could see Caspian being carried by a griffin not too far from her. She was glad to know that at least she was going into battle with the only man she trusted with her life.

The griffin was soaring lower now, guided by the light from Edmund's flashlight. Kaylin took a deep breath and wiped her sweaty hands on her dress one by one, getting a better grip on her bow. She drew an arrow, and holding it steady despite the griffin's unpredictable movements, she fired, hitting a guard on the chest. Another arrow. Another soldier falling to the ground.

She put her feet down and they thudded against the stone as the griffin released her. Peter, Susan, and Caspian were all landing around her. Their first mission was to find the professor; it was the only way Caspian would even half-heartedly agree.

Using a rope, the four companions crawled down to the professor's window. Caspian gingerly tapped on the window, and when no one answered, he slowly opened it to find a mess of papers and books.

Kaylin looked around, fingering some of the books, lingering on one that was opened to a drawing of the kings and queens of old. Caspian was cradling a pair of glasses.

"I have to find him," the prince said, looking up at them.

"No, there's no time," Peter replied. "You have to be at the gate house."

"We have to make time!" Caspian exclaimed. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him, and neither would you. I'm not leaving without him."

"We can handle it," Kaylin said. "Peter, the three of us can take care of it."

The high king turned to face her, his face twisted with anger, a sense of betrayal filling his body.

"Besides, I can still make it to the gate house in time," Caspian nodded. After a slight nod from Peter, he turned and ran out the door in search of his beloved professor. The others rushed to get down to the open courtyard.

None of them, however, knew the castle very well, and before they knew it, they were lost in a maze of hallways and dead ends. It was at one of these dead ends that Kaylin heard voices.

"Caspian," she whispered, and before the others could argue she was bursting through one of the doors.

"Kaylin!" Susan cried, but she already had an arrow drawn, pointing at the queen, who was pointing her own bow at the prince. Caspian eyed them all cautiously, a sword held to his uncle's throat. Peter and Susan immediately armed themselves.

"Put it down!" Kaylin yelled at the queen.

"It's such a shame, you know," Miraz was saying to Caspian, "the first time you show any backbone and you don't have the guts to finish the job."

"No, for the first time, I want the truth!" Caspian cried angrily. He had never felt such…hatred.

"Your brother and I had a lot of things in common, including the knowledge that you have to take the things that you want."

"Miraz, how could you?" his wife breathed, realizing the awful truth.

"For the same reason you are going to pull that trigger, dear…for our SON!" the newly crowned king yelled.

"NO!!" Kaylin screamed as the woman's hands slipped on the bow, clipping Caspian's shoulder. The prince, stunned, backed away, while his aunt collapsed on the bed in tears. Miraz escaped through a back door.

Kaylin, seeing the queen's torment, put her bow down, running to Caspian.

"Are you okay?" she asked, breathlessly checking his shoulder, placing her hand over the small cut where the arrow had deflected.

"Yes, it's fine," the prince replied. When she wouldn't stop fussing over it, he placed a gentle hand over hers. "Kaylin, I'm fine."

"Come on, we have to go NOW!" Peter yelled from behind them.

"What were you doing?" Susan asked as they ran out the door.

Caspian didn't answer, though, as they shortly found the courtyard and ran to the wheel that would open the gate. The bell began tolling from above them, alerting the Telmarine soldiers to their presence. Suddenly, the sound of yells and running was all around them as they scrambled into action.

Peter continued running and anxiously started turning the wheel.

"Peter, we have to call it off!" Susan shrieked, seeing the soldiers file onto the walls above them, their arrows drawn.

"No, we still have time!" Peter insisted, still trying to turn the heavy wheel with all his might.

Susan sighed heavily before running over to help her brother. Caspian quickly followed, and Kaylin was the last to oblige. She remembered all too well what being a captive here meant.

"Who are you doing this for?" Susan asked as the four of them pulled and pulled until the gate started to open.

They could hear the sound of charging from outside the walls, the army of Narnians attacking now. As they all ran through the gate, Peter drew his sword along with Caspian. Susan and Kaylin readied their bows, and they charged along with the others.

"For Narnia!" Peter yelled out as they clashed with Telmarine soldiers.


	7. Chapter 7: Failure

Thanks again for the reviews! I love hearing that others are enjoying my story!

Chapter Seven

Failure

Kaylin's head swirled with the fight. There were soldiers everywhere. She was shooting arrows as fast as she could, but it wasn't fast enough. A soldier came up behind her, his sword held above his head. She quickly grabbed an arrow and took him down with it before throwing it at another soldier, felling him as well.

Suddenly, there was a strange sound behind her. Kaylin turned to see a Telmarine soldier standing over her, his face contorted with pain, a sword protruding from his chest. The sword was pulled out and the soldier fell away, revealing Caspian.

"It looked like you could use a hand," he said with a shrug.

Kaylin smiled before quickly drawing an arrow and shooting it at a soldier who was running up behind the prince. It hit him squarely in the chest and he fell back.

"My hands are quite able," Kaylin retorted.

Caspian chuckled, and they were both off again.

And then, before anybody could do anything, soldiers had gotten into the gate house. Trumpkin was lying on the ground, possibly dead. And the gate that could enclose them in the courtyard, surely leading to their deaths, was falling at an alarming rate. An ox ran and stood underneath it, using its strength to keep it open.

Peter looked around, realizing that his attempt had failed. His army was dying, and now their only means of escape was almost gone. "Fall back!" he screamed out over the commotion.

Kaylin looked around, scared to see Caspian was nowhere in sight. Susan was carried off on Glenstorm's back while Peter and Kaylin went in search of the prince, who finally emerged from the stable on a horse alongside his professor. He held the reigns of another horse in his hand.

Arrows were flying now from above them. The soldiers had been given the order to fire. Caspian rode towards them, holding out the reigns to Peter, who grabbed them and leapt onto the horse. The prince then held out his hand for Kaylin and pulled her up behind him still at full gallop.

The ox held the gate a little higher for them to get through, and just after they did, its strength gave out, and the metal gate came clashing to a shut on top of the ox, trapping the rest of the Narnians inside.

Kaylin watched in horror as they were killed right there in front of them, including one of Glenstorm's sons. Finally, Caspian turned his horse around, and they all raced back to the temple.

The sun was rising, casting rays on the dreary trudge of the weary army. Kaylin was leading a horse, walking alongside the professor. Susan walked slightly ahead of her along with Edmund, while Peter and Caspian led the troop. All walked silently, some in reverence for the ones they had lost, others in buried anger boiling just under the surface.

Lucy came running out from the entrance, standing among the throngs of others who were waiting for the soldiers to return. "What happened?" she asked, seeing all of their down-trodden faces.

"Ask him," Peter replied heatedly, motioning towards Caspian.

"Me?" Caspian retorted. "You could have called the whole thing off."

"If you would have just gone to the gate house like you were supposed to not nearly as many of my army had to die!"

"If we had stayed here like I had wanted to none of them would have!" Caspian yelled.

Peter let out a howl, drawing his sword. Caspian drew his also, and the two boys stared each other down.

"Stop it!" Susan called out as the fawns carrying Trumpkin came forward. Lucy gasped, running towards him, pulling out her potion.

She dropped a tiny bit on his lips, and Trumpkin finally sputtered, opening his eyes.

"What are you all standing around here for?" he asked, looking at all the faces that were staring down at him.

Lucy grinned and started to get up when the dwarf stopped her. "Thank you," he said, a small smile on his face.

Caspian, still feeling the betrayal of his own family and comrades, stormed into the temple. Kaylin sighed heavily and started to hand the reigns of the horse to the professor.

"Leave him be, girl," the professor said gently. "I think he needs to be left alone right now."

She gazed after him longingly, wishing she could be of more use to the prince, remembering his gentle touch all too well. Briefly, her eyes caught Peter's, who was watching her look after the prince. The high king nodded his head slightly before turning and following the others inside.

Kaylin was sitting along the outer rims of the room once again. Others all seemed to have something to do. The four Pevensie children all had each other. They huddled around in a circle. She had nobody. And deep down inside, she longed for a family like that.

However, there was another feeling that she just couldn't shake. The feeling that something wasn't right. Standing slowly, she scoured the room. She hadn't seen Caspian in quite some time and decided it was time to find him.

She went further and further back into the temple until she reached the back room which held the stone temple. What she saw astounded her. Caspian was there along with Nikabrik and two other strange creatures that she had never seen. A block of ice had spread between two columns from the ground to the ceiling and inside held what could only be the White Witch.

The prince was struggling against the bear holding him. His hand was outstretched, blood coming from where his palm had been split with a blade.

"Caspian!" Kaylin yelled out without realizing it. The creatures turned and glared at her.

"Kill her!" the hag shrieked. She grabbed Caspian, who was now under the spell of the White Witch and no longer resisting.

"Just a drop of blood," the witch was saying in a melodious voice, reaching out her hand to meet his.

The bear, in one single leap, was suddenly in front of Kaylin. She turned and started to run back down the dark hallway, but the bear swiped at her ankles, knocking her off her feet.

Having no weapons on her body, Kaylin rolled over and grabbed the bear's paw just before he took a huge swipe at her. "PETER!"

With her other hand, she grabbed the beast's snout as he bent down, snapping at her. She screamed and closed her eyes as its hot breath came within inches of her face. Suddenly, its body became slack and it stopped struggling against her. Kaylin opened her eyes to see the high king standing over her, his sword jutting from the bear. He kicked it off of her and grabbed her hand, dragging her away from it and up.

"Where is Caspian?" Peter asked.

"At the stone table. Hurry!"

Kaylin followed the Pevensies and Trumpkin into the room, where Caspian was standing in front of the White Witch still, his hand almost touching hers.

"Caspian, stop!" Peter yelled out as one of Susan's arrows hit the hag. He knocked Caspian out of the circle drawn in the sand, and stood in front of the witch, his sword drawn.

The prince came out of her spell and sat up, disbelieving what had almost happened. Kaylin ran to him, pulling off a bottom of her skirt and wrapping it around his bleeding palm.

They both watched as Peter apparently became trapped in the White Witch's spell as well, when, without warning, there was a crack in the ice. The witch started to scream as the ice broke apart and crashed to the ground, her spirit going with it. Edmund stood behind it, his sword still drawn.

"I know, you had it sorted," the youngest Pevensie boy said to his older brother before walking off. Peter still stood dumbfounded.

Susan gave them all a disgusted look before walking out. The others followed, Caspian looking back at the high king, concerned, until Kaylin gently took his arm and led him out. Peter sat down resignedly in front of the stone table, staring up at the stone carving of Aslan.

Lucy sat beside her brother, putting a comforting hand on top of his.

"Why doesn't he help us?" Peter asked, referring to the great lion.

"I don't know," Lucy replied.

"If I could just have some proof, you know, that he's still there."

The youngest Pevensie looked up at her brother, her brown eyes wide and sincere. "Maybe it's us that needs to prove ourselves to him."

Peter let out a deep breath, looking down at his hands. "Why do you think Kaylin loves Caspian and not me?" he finally asked softly.

"I can't help you much there, Pete, I don't know much about love. But…if I were to say something, I would say that everything happens for a reason," Lucy answered, leaning her head against his shoulder.

The two children sat in silence, relishing the quiet moment, each thinking their own separate thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8: Destiny

Thanks to the dedicated readers who are reviewing! I love it that most of you have been with the story since the beginning and are still enjoying it. I hope I don't disappoint!

Chapter Eight

Destiny

Peter finally emerged out of the dark hallway, his stride purposeful. Kaylin was relieved to see him like that. There was a new plan, especially now that the Telmarines were at their front door. The Narnians were gathered once again within the temple to discuss a plan.

"Wait, you want to send a little girl out into the woods alone to find some lion that we don't even know exists anymore?" Trumpkin asked crossly. "That doesn't seem like a very good plan."

"It's the only plan we've got," Peter replied.

"And besides, she won't be alone," Kaylin piped in. She had volunteered to ride with the girl since she knew these woods the best.

"We just have to find a way to keep the Telmarines occupied until Lucy gets back," Peter said.

Caspian was sitting over to the side with the professor silently when he suddenly jumped up. "My uncle is a liar and a murderer, but as king, he is bound by the laws and rituals of my people. There is one, I think, that could buy us some time."

* * *

Edmund was helping his brother put on all his armor. Kaylin already had her light armor strapped on and was ready to go. She stood watching the brothers until Peter realized she was there.

"Come to say goodbye, have you?" he joked.

"No, I've come to say good luck," Kaylin replied, walking up to him. They stood face to face. Edmund backed away, grinning, while Peter gazed down at her. Kaylin stared at the floor.

"I never meant to hurt you, you know," she said softly, finally meeting his eyes.

"I know," Peter answered with a reassuring smile.

Kaylin smiled back at him. "Now, just promise me you'll stay alive long enough until we get back. These people, YOUR people, need you."

Peter nodded, becoming serious. "I plan on it."

She stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out, eager to start on her own journey.

Caspian was waiting for her, his horse ready. She hopped on gracefully, pulling Lucy up behind her.

"You two be careful," he said, staring up at Kaylin, his eyes full of every ounce of the worry he felt.

"Don't worry, we're going to be fine," Kaylin replied encouragingly. "You have bigger things to worry about here."

"Yes, but my thoughts are always with you," Caspian said, the words seeming to slip from his lips before he knew he had said them. Even with his dark skin, she could see him blush deep shades of red.

Lucy giggled as Kaylin reached down, grabbing his hand which had lingered on the stirrup. "I will come back, I promise. And I don't break promises, remember?"

Caspian smiled up at her, and she gave his hand one last comforting squeeze before kicking the horse, starting up and out a back way, Lucy grabbing her tightly around her waist.

They had not made it far from the temple's walls when Kaylin looked up and saw Telmarine soldiers racing on horseback on top of a hill to catch them.

"They've seen us!" Lucy cried.

Kaylin pushed the horse faster and faster, but she soon realized that nothing would stop them from chasing the pair. She brought the horse to a halt and climbed off.

"Take the reigns," she said to the young girl.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked, her face scared.

"I'm sorry, Lucy, it looks like you are going to have go alone." She remembered that night when Caspian had forced her to go alone, how she couldn't believe that it was a right decision then, only to realize it was the only way to save them. Now she was making the same decision for somebody else. Go together and get caught and killed, or one stay behind while the other embarks on a new mission alone.

"Go!" She yelled, hitting the horse on its hindquarters, sending it into a gallop. Lucy took one last glance back at the girl as she drew her bow and arrows before hurrying off deeper into the wood.

Kaylin took a deep breath as the sounds of the soldiers got closer. Her hands must remain steady. She stood among the trees, ready. As the first one came into sight, she quickly shot him, drawing another arrow and taking down another Telmarine before they even seemed to have realized what was happening. On horseback, though, they were much faster than she could draw her arrows, and one rode past her, swiping his sword at her.

Kaylin backed away, the sword missing her, but the horse brushed against her, pushing her down. She fell into a pile of leaves, her heart thumping as three soldiers surrounded her.

Out of the trees, there was a sudden yell followed by clanging metal as Caspian emerged. He struck down the rest of the Telmarine soldiers and then reached down his hand to her. Kaylin willfully accepted.

"It looked like you could use a hand," he said, a small smirk on his face.

Kaylin just smiled, burying her face into his neck, happy to see him. They took off back towards the temple.

The sight that met their eyes when they rode into the clearing was certainly not one Kaylin wanted. Peter was in the ruins of what had been a platform in the center of the clearing, fighting the older and much larger king of the Telmarines. A one-on-one battle for the kingdom of Narnia, merely a way to buy time for Lucy, but a dangerous mission for the high king.

Peter was holding his own, but he seemed to be tiring, and there was no guarantee of how long Lucy's mission would take.

The fighters took a short break, and as Peter limped back to where Edmund and Glenstorm stood, he glanced over at Caspian and Kaylin as they walked up.

"Where's Lucy?"

"She made it through…with a little help," Kaylin answered, motioning towards Caspian.

"Thank you," Peter said to the prince.

"Well, you were busy," Caspian replied.

Peter sat down, obviously in great pain. Everyone looked concerned, and Edmund had to push Peter's dislocated arm back into place.

"Keep smiling," Edmund said, glancing back at the onlookers from the Narnian army.

Peter turned around and held up his sword, a grand but fake smile on his face. The crowd immediately erupted, cheering for their king.

"Listen, you should get back to the temple. Your bow and arrows will be of more use to us up there, and I doubt the Telmarines will keep their word," Peter said to Kaylin. She glanced at Caspian, who nodded, before turning and running back to the stone pyramid.

Kaylin stood beside Susan, the two of them watching Peter continue to fight. She looked over once to see Susan's face showing her great anticipation as she watched. Kaylin had never had, or at least known, any brothers and sisters, but she imagined it must be awful to watch one of them in a perilous situation.

The fight was almost becoming too intense for Kaylin to keep her eyes on it. And just as suddenly as it had started, the fight was over. Miraz was kneeling in front of the high king, unarmed, too injured to stand again, defeated. Peter stood over him, his sword pointing down at his throat.

The Narnian army cheered. They were cheering for the king of the Telmarines' death, but Peter instead handed the sword to Caspian.

Kaylin inhaled sharply as the young prince took it and stood in front of his uncle. Here was his chance for revenge, but it scared her to think what it would do to the good Caspian's soul if he took it.

After a large cry, he brought the sword down into the ground. Miraz looked up at him, amazed that he was still alive.

"Keep your life, but I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom," Caspian announced before walking away.

Realizing she had closed her eyes, Kaylin opened them happily to see a sight she never could have predicted. Caspian let him live, but apparently one of the lords had other plans. He walked up to the king and stabbed him in the stomach, afterwards declaring that the Narnians had not kept their word and had killed him.

The Telmarine army was stirring as the cavalry was called forth. Even from her post on the wall, Kaylin could see the lord eyeing her. She recognized him from her time spent in the cell as one of the men who had come to gawk at her. Lord Sopespian was his name, and she had never liked the way he looked at her. Caspian had spoken of him shortly and his lust for power that was almost as great as his uncle's. Kaylin glared angrily back at him.

The soldiers were rushing at them now. Caspian leapt onto his horse and raced into the temple, where more of the Narnian army were waiting.

Susan looked over at her, her own bow and arrow ready for attack. "Do you think we're ready for this?"

"I don't think there is any sort of being ready for this," Kaylin replied, her heart thumping inside her chest, her pulse racing.

This was it, the battle they had all known would happen. Kaylin closed her eyes for a few seconds, letting her mind take her back to her first memories of the centaurs that had taken her in. Their kindness, their love, their open arms. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again to the charging hordes. And something deep inside her whispered that it was her destiny coming to meet her.


	9. Chapter 9: Victory

This one is a little shorter than the others, but there is just one chapter left after this one, so enjoy!

Chapter Nine

Victory

Caspian and his men rode underneath the ground, smashing the pillars, causing a deep pit to be formed as the horsemen rode over it. They left the tunnels behind the cavalry, circling them in.

"Fire!" Susan yelled, and the many dwarves, fawns, centaurs, and humans who were fighting together let go of their arrows.

Things seemed to look good for the Narnians at first. Kaylin drew arrows as fast as she could, hitting as many Telmarines as possible. And then, the rest of the army began marching forward. The ground rumbled as their many feet marched across the plain.

Peter looked up helplessly at Susan. "Lucy?"

Susan merely shrugged, unsure of where their youngest sister was.

The high king turned to look at his dwindling army, realizing that they could never fight the whole of the Telmarine army. "Fall back!"

"Cut off their escape!" Lord Sopespian yelled out, his voice carrying over the great rumbling. The catapult was quickly aimed and rocks started flying at the stone temple.

"Brace yourselves!" Susan yelled, as everything around them shook. Kaylin nearly lost her balance, but watched in horror as the ground beneath Susan disappeared. As she fell, she reached up her hand and Trumpkin grabbed it. He swung her over to a ledge, and Susan landed safely on it.

Peter and the others stood at the entrance, which had now collapsed. With their escape cut off and the army closing in, things seemed hopeless.

Kaylin ran down with Trumpkin to ground level and stood alongside Caspian, Peter, Susan, and Edmund. They all looked at each other, still clinging to a hope that was nowhere to be found. Peter was the first to start forward, his sword drawn bravely, back into a battle they all knew they couldn't win. The others followed, letting out battle cries.

The dust was kicking up all around her. The soldiers were still encircling them, their numbers far greater than even Caspian could have imagined. But they fought on.

Kaylin was shooting arrows just as fast as she could when she finally gave up and drew her sword. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Caspian go down. Soldiers came up behind her and grabbed, her dragging her down. She screamed and kicked, not only for her life but for Caspian's. The general was standing over him, a large lance in his hand, prepared to kill the rightful heir to the Telmarine throne, when he suddenly stopped. Kaylin watched in wonder as what looked like a root came out of the ground and grabbed the general, throwing him like a rag doll, knocking him to the ground. The soldiers that were pinning her to the ground got up and started to run away, but roots came out of the ground and dragged them down.

Kaylin stood up to see trees moving all around her, her eyes wide with awe. Even in Narnia such things had never been seen. They moved rather gracefully along the ground, pulling their roots out and taking down Telmarine soldiers right and left. One took out the catapult that was still shooting rocks at them.

"Lucy," Peter said with a smile.

Kaylin looked over at Caspian, laughing, feeling a joy that she hadn't felt in a long time.

The Telmarine army was retreating to the river. The Narnians followed them, and were surprised to see them halted at its banks. Kaylin looked through the many men to see Lucy on the other side.

"What is she doing?" she asked Susan, her voice panicked.

"Shhh, it's okay," Susan replied, a grin spreading across her face.

Lord Sopespian eyed her carefully before charging at the young girl but stopped again when Aslan came out of the trees.

Kaylin marveled at the great lion that she had only heard stories about. He was larger than a regular lion, and his golden mane blew gracefully in the wind. He roared majestically and menacingly at the same time at the Telmarines, who were now realizing that the water around them was rising at an alarming speed.

Everyone looked up the river to see the river god crashing down on them. In one swift motion, it swallowed up most of the Telmarine army, including Lord Sopespian, sweeping them downstream.

* * *

Kaylin couldn't keep her eyes off Aslan. The Narnians were rounding up the Telmarines that had survived, taking their weapons but not holding them prisoner. The Pevensies and Caspian were standing in front of the great lion. The battle for Narnia finished and the knowledge that the land would once again be restored brought a sense of peace that she had never known. She only wished she, too, could stand in front of him.

Suddenly, all eyes were on her as Aslan called out her name. Kaylin felt her heart drop to her feet, unable to get a good breath as she stepped forward and knelt before him.

"Your bravery has been proven in these harsh times, dear Kaylin," Aslan said, his voice just as great and powerful as she had imagined. "Your comrades speak highly of you."

Kaylin looked over at Caspian, who was smiling but blushing. The Pevensies were all smiling as well. "Well, I shall always speak very highly of them, too."

"And where is this dwarf you have told me so much about?" the great lion asked, searching the crowds of Narnians.

Trumpkin heard his question and stepped forward, his face embarrassed, realizing he had doubted Aslan's presence. He knelt with his sword dug into the ground. Aslan roared magnificently, causing Trumpkin to jump.

"Do you see him now?" Lucy laughed.

* * *

They were welcomed back into the Telmarine kingdom with cheers and a great feast. Caspian rode in first, soon to be crowned the new king. The Pevensies rode in after him, along with all the different creatures of Narnia. The kingdom was already being united, and Kaylin couldn't help but revel in the moment. She rode further behind in the crowd, Reepicheeps perched on her shoulder.

Caspian turned around once, searching until he saw her face. He gave her a big smile, his eyes shining in the moment also. Kaylin gave him a grand smile in return, her stomach full of the butterflies she had felt around him since they first met in a cold, dark cell. Catching herself staring at him, she blushed and looked away. Reepicheeps noticed the longing glances that the two exchanged, however.

"You know, you could be riding up with the new king of the Telmarines," the mouse said in her ear.

"No, I can't. I am a woman with no past except as a Narnian. He is soon to be king of a great country. I have no place riding with him," Kaylin shook her head sadly.

"I think you underestimate your place in his heart, fair lady," Reepicheeps replied, causing her to go silent.

* * *

The night was lit up by fabulous fireworks. Kaylin stood on her balcony, the yellow silk dress given to her smooth against her skin. It glittered with each burst of color.

A knock on her door caused her to turn around. "Come in."

Kaylin was surprised to see Lucy walk in.

"Lucy!" she exclaimed happily. "What brings you to my door?"

"I never got a chance to thank you, you know, for what you did in the forest," the young queen answered. Her smile alone could light up the darkness.

"It was nothing, really," Kaylin replied.

"But it wasn't nothing. It was something!" Lucy exclaimed. "I can see why Aslan honored you so."

"Well, you and your brothers and your sister are very brave as well. And I certainly don't know another creature in Narnia who has the kind of…faith that you do."

"I just knew that Aslan wouldn't abandon us," Lucy said, shrugging.

"It was that faith that brought him to our aid, you know. Your faith is what defines you, dear Lucy. Don't ever lose that."

Lucy smiled as they both continued to watch the fireworks.


	10. Chapter 10: Final Decisions

Sorry it took me so long to update, but I was out of town. Here it is...the last chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and kept me motivated to keep updating. You guys are amazing. Keep writing and keep dreaming!

Chapter 10

Final Decisions

The morning brought a cold sun. Kaylin went for a walk inside the walls she had once dreaded. The people of Telmarine had once again provided her with a flowing purple gown. A woman had come in earlier and washed Kaylin's hair until it literally shone. It hung in curls down her back. She had never felt so beautiful.

Her hand traced along the stone walls of the courtyard. It was strange to think they had just been here a few nights ago fighting a battle that almost cost them all their lives.

Kaylin turned at the sound of someone clearing his throat. Caspian stood in the middle of the courtyard, staring unabashedly at her, taken back by her presence.

"Everyone has gathered," he finally managed to choke out.

Kaylin smiled and walked toward him, taking the arm he offered. Although he was the rightful heir of this country, Caspian couldn't help but feel inferior in her presence.

All of the Telmarines had indeed gathered. Kaylin, used to being in the background and overlooked many times, blushed at all the eyes that turned to her as she walked in with Caspian. He led her to the very front of the crowd where Aslan and the Pevensie children all stood along with Glenstorm, Trumpkin, Reepicheeps, and Trufflehunter over to the side.

Caspian stood beside Kaylin, giving her an encouraging smile as Aslan stepped forward, talking to the Telmarine people.

"Your ancestors invaded from Telmar, but before that they were from a different world, from the same world of our kings and queens of old," Aslan started. "They were exploring a cave when they fell through a rare portal into our world. It is a good place, a place for starting over for those who wish to go back."

Kaylin stared in awe as the tree behind them suddenly began twisting around, opening an archway in its trunk. All the others in the crowd seemed breathless as well.

"I'll go," someone spoke up. Everyone turned back around to look at General Glozelle.

"Us too," said Caspian's aunt, the old queen, along with her father. She held the son Miraz had so desperately desired.

They all stepped forward to stand before Aslan.

"Because you have spoken first, your futures shall be bright in the other world," Aslan said before breathing on them.

They disappeared as they stepped through the portal, causing the crowd to start a ripple of gasps.

"How do we know that he's not sending us to our deaths?!" a townsperson cried out.

Peter looked over at his brother and sisters before stepping forward. "We'll go."

"What?" Lucy asked, confused.

"Time's up," Peter replied. "It's time to go home."

"Will we ever come back?" Lucy said, pleading with Aslan.

"You two will," the high king pointed at his youngest sister and brother.

"What does that mean?" Lucy continued to ask questions.

"Peter and Susan have learned everything they need from this land," Aslan said.

"Did I do something wrong?" the youngest Pevensie was starting to cry.

"No, quite the contrary, Queen Lucy," Aslan chuckled.

Edmund looked over at his sister, holding her hand comfortingly. The four of them all stepped forward, hugging all of their new friends.

Kaylin clung for a few extra moments to Lucy, so happy that she had the chance to meet these rare children. More than one tear was shed as all the goodbyes were said.

They walked through the portal one by one, Lucy looking back once more before finally stepping through. And they were gone, just like that. Kaylin felt like a part of her was gone also.

More townspeople offered to go through the portal, and as they too disappeared one by one, the town dwindled as the ones not going through were slowly returning to their homes. Soon it was just Aslan, Caspian, Kaylin, and their Narnian friends standing at the portal.

Kaylin walked up in front of the tree, staring through the portal but only the town behind could be seen. Aslan walked up to her, his eyes gentle and knowledgeable.

"Did I have a family…back there?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears.

Aslan stared into her eyes for a few moments before answering. "Yes, you did. The name given to you by your parents was Sarah Mitchell. You were named Kaylin by the centaurs that found you, which simply means fair one."

"You were from a city called Boston. You had an older brother named Walter. Your parents searched for you for a very long time after you disappeared one night," Aslan continued, "but, of course, there was no trace of you. You had wandered into a closet in the house which led you here. Eventually, they had to move on, as everyone must do and had another daughter, who they named Sarabeth…in your memory."

The tears slid down Kaylin's face for the love of the family she couldn't remember. She glanced over at Caspian, who was watching her anxiously.

"Would I remember anything of Narnia if I went back?" Kaylin asked softly.

"Only what the mind of a four-year old can hold. If you went back, it would be as if no time had passed in your world, like you had never climbed out of bed that night. At first, you will seem to remember a lot, but the older you get, it will become just an imaginary world that you invented as a child."

"What of this world here? Could I ever come back…if I decided to go?" Kaylin asked, now staring at the prince. His eyes were getting sadder with each additional question she asked about her past.

"No," Aslan answered, shaking his great mane. "You were here for a purpose, and if you choose to leave, then that purpose will be finished."

She was staring at the portal back to her world again. Her mind was a tumble of mixed thoughts and emotions. One part of her desperately wanted to see the family she had always dreamed of, but another part longed for a reason to stay. It seemed everything she had ever hoped for and thought of had cumulated into this moment. It was more of just a question of where she wanted to live, but who she wanted to BE…Sarah or Kaylin.

She took one last longing look at the prince, but he stayed silent. Gingerly, she took a step forward toward the portal.

"You'd better speak up, Prince," Reepicheeps said, poking Caspian urgently.

She was taking a few more slow steps toward the

"Wait!" Caspian finally cried out, just before she stepped through to the other side.

Kaylin seemed to halt in mid-step, looking at him expectantly.

The prince took a deep breath before he stepped forward. "I know that you want to go back and know your family back in…your world. But…what about your family here? I mean, there's Reepicheeps and Trufflehunter and Trumpkin…and there's me. You would…you would always have me."

Kaylin's eyes filled with tears, different tears now. Not for the old family that she had never known, but the family that she could see now standing in front of her. Reepicheeps bowed gracefully while Trumpkin looked rather sheepish but attempted a smile. Trufflehunter waved. She met Caspian's eyes, the love she had always sought there in his eyes.

She began to laugh as she ran towards Caspian. He wrapped her in a large hug, tears now welling in his own eyes.

"For that, I guess I can stay," she whispered in his ear.

Caspian leaned back, wiping her tears away affectionately before bending down to kiss her. Kaylin let her mind linger in that kiss, all her dreams seeming to come true with the promise it held.

Aslan was laughing, his deep voice carrying over the courtyard. "Good choice, Queen Kaylin."

She looked over at the creatures she now considered family. Quite an odd group they were: a dwarf, a badger, a mouse, and now a prince. Her prince. And she had never felt such at home.


End file.
